I Love Yuri, Too
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Kanata is alive. Kanata discovers the most wonderful and embarrassing side of her that even she doesn't know. Slight Konata x Miyuki


**I Love Yuri Too**

**Protagonist: Kanata Izumi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I love Kanata, so she deserves some attention. A side KonaYuki, but it's all about Kanata. Hehe! Enjoy~! Ah, this is also an AU by the way. **

Kanata Izumi is done with washing the dishes, so she lets loose her hair from her pony-tail and walks by the living room to see her husband sleeping like a log. Guess he's made too much time with his novel. She giggles softly and gently puts a blanket over him and a kiss on the cheek. She then walks up to check on her petite daughter, who invited Miyuki Takara over for dinner and sleepover, plus Yutaka, who is probably sleeping by now. She decides to check up on the little red-head first.

Walking quietly toward her bedroom, she opens the door slowly to see Yutaka fast asleep with a smile on her face. She closes the door and walks over to Konata's room. However, she can hear some strange sounds coming from inside. Like….lewd sounds. She gasps softly and slowly walks toward the door to open it just a crack. And what she sees….is just unbelievable. Konata is touching Miyuki's private places and just making sweet love to her like there's no tomorrow. Kanata cups a hand to her mouth as her emerald eyes widen, seeing this lewd thing happening. It's so shocking that she can't stand anymore, bringing herself to drop to her knees, still having a hand cupped to her mouth. She sees the most embarrassing positions possible, including one where Miyuki is bending backward with her legs on each side of her head. Kanata has no idea a girl could bend that way. Once she hears louder and louder moans from the pinkette, Kanata cannot take much more of this. She finally finds the strength to scramble on her own two feet and run from the hallway to their master bedroom.

She plops down face first on the bed and then turns to her side, cupping both hands to her mouth, red in the face. "Wh-wh-what was that? How long have they done this? S-sure my daughter has come out to me out of the blue that she's going out with Takara-san, but still! I have never…ever seen them…do _that._ Oh, my goodness! Does Sou-kun even love this kind of stuff? Is that why he reacted right away when Konata came out? I am just…speechless…"

****Next Morning****

"Thanks for the lovely breakfast, Izumi-san~" Miyuki says. "That was very yummy~"

"O-oh, you're very welcome," Kanata says as she glances at the clock. "You two better get to school. The bus is going to be here any minute."

"We will!" Konata jumps out of her seat and grabs her school bag. She then runs toward the front door and turns toward her girlfriend. "Come on, Miyuki-chan! The bus is waiting!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming~" Miyuki giggles as she gets her shoes on and then bows to Kanata and then Sojiro walks next to his wife to see his daughter and Miyuki off.

"See you later, Konata!" he says, waving.

"Bye, Otou-san!" the petite otaku says and then waves to her mother. "You too, Okaa-san!"

"Have a good day, my sweet," Kanata says waving and feeling an arm wrap around her gently.

Konata and Miyuki open the door and then hold hands as the petite girl closes the door behind her. Kanata sees those hands being held and then the door closes. Sojiro notices his small wife being a bit uneasy, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Everything alright?" he asks as he brushes a bit of hair away from her face.

"Ah! Y-yes…everything's fine, Sou-kun," Kanata quickly nods her head, but her husband isn't buying it.

"You're all red in the face. Do you have a fever or something?"

"N-no. I don't feel sick."

Sojiro eyes his wife a bit more until he sighs softly and gently takes her hand. "Come on, honey. Let's go to the living room and talk. Clearly, I can see you're having some problems."

Kanata cannot refuse this and follows her husband to take a seat on the comfy couch. There is a bit of silence until Sojiro breaks the ice.

"Kanata…what's going on?" he asks. "You've been red in the face ever since finding out Konata's going out with a girl. Since then, you've been watching the two of them every time Konata invites Miyuki over. And you have that same look."

The petite woman sighs softly. "Sou-kun…I saw something strange…and also a bit…outstanding. Konata and Takara-san were…touching each other. They were doing lewd stuff and I happened to see that right before my eyes. I was so into it that I really wanted to touch myself. But I stopped myself and ran off just in time before they noticed. Am I becoming a dirty woman because of this?"

Sojiro laughs. "Nonsense! It goes to show you really like yuri relationships!"

"Eh!?" Kanata squeaks as she turns to her husband.

"Let's put it this way: I'm an otaku myself, so I like almost all kinds of genres, including yuri. And that's why I reacted so quickly when Konata revealed her relationship with Miyuki. And Konata knows that I will definitely accept it. But you were red in the face after hearing it and just went along. I caught you watching the two of them for a while, so that's how I know you're into it."

"I-I see…" the petite woman had no idea she has this side until Sojiro told her about it. But she wasn't sure herself until she definitely confirmed it with somebody.

"Kanata…" He hugs his beloved small wife tenderly, with her face resting on his chest. "I will always love you, no matter what. We're husband and wife, but if you happen to have a crush on a girl yourself, that's totally fine with me. You're more than welcome to hang out with any girl you like."

Kanata smiles a small smile and returns the embrace. "Thanks, Sou-kun. I realize now that I, too…love yuri."


End file.
